


Snow Days

by csi_sanders1129



Series: Glimpses [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, New Jersey, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, helping, inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve, Danny, and Grace have some fun during a New Jersey snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to cottoncandy_bingo prompts: helping and inclement weather. This is part of my Glimpses!Verse for Steve and Danno. Characters not mine, please enjoy! Comments are awesome.

Steve hasn't been around snow in quite a while - Hawaii is not a particularly cold climate and the places he'd been sent to as a SEAL tended to err more toward the hot, desert variety or the humid, jungle terrain - so the winter wonderland he wakes up to at Danny's parents house in New Jersey is certainly a surprise. Only a dusting had been forecasted, Steve recalls, as he stares out the window, but the storm must have stalled out because there's nearly a foot of snow out there and it's still coming down.

As far as he can tell - judging by the lack of noises, the absence of the smell of brewing coffee - no one else is awake yet. He's noticed that, in the first few days of the trip here. While everyone is an early riser, no one rises quite as early as he does. He's already out of bed, showered and dressed, so he pulls on the warmest coat he'd thought to bring with him and slips out of the room he's sharing with Danny and then out of the house.

A shovel proves easily enough to locate and he sets to work on clearing the sidewalk and driveway before anyone is awake enough to stop him (Danny's mother is especially fond of 'guest rules' which apparently do not allow her to accept help from visitors when any of her perfectly capable children are around to do whatever it was he had offered to help with). The snow is wet and heavy - perfect for snowballs and snowmen, he notes - and the snow plow comes down the street just as he's finishing up, so he clears the mountain that that creates at the end of the property, too.

Grace runs out all bundled up in snow gear just as he's finishing up, tackling him with an excited hug. "There's so much snow!" She exclaims, all smiles and energy. "Will you make a snowman with me, Uncle Steve?"

"Of course," he agrees, spotting Danny coming out of the house, too, with a cup of coffee in hand. "Just give me a minute, okay? Why don't you run back inside and get whatever supplies you think we'll need."

She looks very determined about her assignment and is quick to hurry back into the house.

"Hey," Danny greets, trading the shovel for a travel mug of hot, strong coffee and a homemade breakfast sandwich. "You didn't have to shovel, you know," he says, "Mom is definitely not happy that I 'let' you do it - because apparently being asleep and not knowing there was anything to shovel is not an acceptable reason for sleeping later than you did."

Steve laughs, and pulls off his gloves so he can eat. "Yeah, sorry. But this way, you're not stuck shoveling it not, so we can all enjoy the snow."

"This is true," Danny concedes.

"Besides, you didn't have to bring me with you for this trip, so I'd say a little shoveling is well worth it."

"Please, if I'd come here without you, Mom and Dad would have flown out to Hawaii and brought you back themselves," he argues. "Besides, no way was I leaving you alone for a week - how many buildings would you have run into without backup if I weren't there to yell at you?"

"Probably a few," Steve admits, just as Grace reappears, her arms piled with snowperson supplies. He scarfs down the last few bites of his breakfast, takes a long swig of coffee and jogs after her. Danny joins them a moment later, too.

They've got one impressively sized snowman frame completed - Grace is still deciding how it should be decorated - and Steve is rolling out a middle portion for a second snowman when the battle begins. It's Grace, actually, who throws the first snowball, but Danny (who'd been nailed with it) thinks it was Steve, and Steve retaliates for the unfair assault with impressive dedication. All in all, Grace and Steve end up barricaded behind a quickly (but effective) constructed wall and a near endless supply of snowballs. Danny, however, ends up pinned down in the corner of the yard where most of the snowmen pieces came from, thus limiting his ammunition stockpile.

Danny makes a last ditch dive for the cover the side of the house would provide, but his opponents choose that moment to make their move. "Now!" Steve announces, and he and Grace abandon their fortress, both heavily armed, and attack. Steve keeps up a steady fire of snowballs while Grace tackles him, but they all end up on the ground when Danny catches hold of his leg and brings him down.

"Ugh," he groans, when Steve lands mostly on top of him, "How did this even happen? Aren't you supposed to be on my side, you big oaf?"

"Grace asked first," he answers, though he steals a quick kiss to make up for the betrayal. "Now, come on," he laughs, hauling both Danny and Grace to their feet. "We have some snowmen to finish."

By the time they are ordered in by Danny's father, with a call that lunch is waiting, their masterpieces are complete. Steve and Danny have created enough snow people to represent the entire Five-0 crew, and Grace has decorated them all accordingly. Steve snaps a picture with his phone and sends it off to Chin and Kono as they're herded back into the warmth of the house. They leave wet coats and snowy boots by the door to dry, and cold hands are warmed with the heat of steaming mugs of hot chocolate, as Grace regales her grandparents with tales of their snow day adventures.

Lunch ends and they all opt to stay inside (though Danny does duck out to quickly clear off the sidewalks again, as the snow is still coming down), and the five of them gather in the living room to watch a movie by the fire.

"Do you think we could maybe go sledding tomorrow?" Grace asks, already dozing off where she sits tucked under her grandmother's arm on one couch.

"Yeah, sweetie," Danny agrees, claiming a spot next to Steve on the remaining sofa, while his father takes his place is his armchair. "There are some great places near here."

"Sounds like fun," Steve agrees, letting one arm fall over Danny's shoulders, pulling him in a little closer as the movie starts. He can't even explain how glad he is that Danny talked him into joining him for this trip to meet his parents - he certainly hadn't been expecting the invitation when he'd started making the plans for it. But, he realizes, as Danny's fingers tangle with his, there's nowhere else he'd rather be than wherever Danny and Grace are.


End file.
